The inventive concept relates to a memory device, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory device, a memory system including the non-volatile memory device, a method of operating the non-volatile memory device, and a method of operating the memory system.
Memory devices used to store data may be categorized as either volatile memory devices or non-volatile memory devices. As an example of a non-volatile memory device, a flash memory device may be used for portable phones, digital cameras, portable digital assistants (PDAs), mobile computer devices, fixed computer devices, and other devices.